Vorash
'Vorash'Name from Other M Prima Strategy Guide is a creature featured in Metroid: Other M. It is a large, fish-like being that rises inhabits the Lava-filled areas of the Pyrosphere in the Bottle Ship. Encounters After being instructed by Adam to follow a purple monster into Sector 3, Samus enters the main tunnel of the Pyrosphere, and notices a large creature jumping out of the Lava. As she nears the end of the tunnel, the creature suddenly jumps out of the Lava in an attempt to eat Samus. She quickly uses her Sense Move to evade it, but the creature tore a hole in the tunnel, blocking her way back. If Samus fails to avoid the Vorash's jaws, it will be an instant Game Over as the creature will eat her. After the incident, Samus is forced to enter the lower level of the tunnel room, exposing herself to the area's super-heated temperature, which slowly reduces her stamina. Samus attempts to cross via igneous platforms in the Lava, but is once again attacked by the Vorash, which follows Samus all the way to the end of the room, trying to catch her in its jaws repeatedly. Battle to snap Samus up, with her narrowly escaping its jaws.]] Much later, while Samus is again tracking the purple creature, Samus encounters and battles the Vorash in the Blast Furnace Observation. It leaps out of the lava, and Samus must Sense Move away from its boulder attacks. To damage it, she must fire at its eyes, then pull it onto the platform with the Grappling Beam, thanks to the pod it ate earlier lodged in its mouth. She can then damage its underside. After enough damage is taken, Vorash swallows the pod, forcing Samus to attack during its leaping or charging attacks to finish it off. Samus can also grapple onto the remaining grapple point, which causes Vorash to jump out of the lava. If timed correctly, Vorash will eat the grapple point and Samus can defeat it in the same manner as she fought it earlier. Upon its defeat, the creature sinks into the Lava, and is never seen again. Possible connection to other species Vorash rather resembles a Squeept, and could be a giant form of the leaping creature as no others of the normal variety are encountered in the game. The Vorash also has similar eyes to Crocomire. However, Vorash bears much more resemblance to the Scarp, a large, deceased bioform on the Pirate Homeworld akin to a fish. The resemblance is particularly in the head, however, the Scarp lacks a number of Vorash's features, such as the eyes, teeth, fins and tail. As the Scarp appears to have been dissected, it is possible that it is a deceased and heavily amputated Vorash (which would explain the lack of said features) and the creature in Metroid: Other M is a live version of the dead bioform Samus first encountered in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Trivia *Vorash seems to have somewhat of a fixiation on eating Samus. It first attacked her while she was running through a corridor almost as soon as she enetered the Pyrosphere. It then chased her relentlessly when she made her way down into the lava pathway, diving out of the lava many times in an attempt to pull her into its jaws. When she returned to the Pyrosphere, the Vorash was anticipating her entry into the Furnace Observation and ate a Grapple Point that fell from a tunnel Samus was in, thinking it was her. *Vorash plays a similar role to Serris in Metroid Fusion. *Vorash has many similarities to an extinct species called mosasaurs, such as the long tail, the way that it lives in a liquid, the fact that it is a carnivore, and the crocodile shaped head, making mosasaurs a possible source of inspiration for Vorash. *The way Vorash is seen before the actual fight and the way it leaps from the lava is comparable to the large shark like creature that can be seen leaping from the sand in the Sand Ocean F-Zero GX tracks. *The battle against the Vorash is reminiscent of the battle against the Chykka Larva in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Gallery File:Vorash_attack_lava_lake_Pyrosphere_HD.jpg|Samus is chased by the Vorash. File:Vlcsnap-95924.png|Samus escapes Vorash's mouth. File:ULF28battle.jpg|Samus "fishing" for Vorash. File:Metroid-other-m-1.jpg|Samus viewing the creature in Search View. File:Vorash Lair.jpg|Concept art of Vorash's lair. File:VorashJ.jpg|Japanese guide References Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:Bottle Ship Category:Pyrosphere Category:Lavalife Category:Giants